marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hercules Vol 1 140
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * , ** , Lower * * , Items: * Automata of Hephaestus * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Hephaestus' golden automatons attack both Hercules and Amadeus, as well as carry away the petrified form of Athena away from Thanatos. Hercules attempts to stop them, refusing to lose his sister. However, Delphyne Gorgon uses a flamethrower against him, intent on fulfilling her pact with Hephaestus, before leaping down into the hole the automatons came from. Amadeus insists that they both go save Athena. However, Hercules is concerned regarding him leaving at Atlantic City; Amadeus shoots back that he didn't sleep with someone else and started war on Asgard. Therefore, the two friends decide to go together. Deep beneath Olympus Group HQ, Hephaestus expresses his gratitude to Delphyne for bringing Athena to him. He reminisces on how his mother threw him Olympus and how Thetis brought him back years later, having become an excellent crafter. Though he was wedded to Aphrodite, he believed that Athena could see past his few flaws. When he forged the breastplate for Aegis, in an attempt to woo her. However, he was rejected. But not, he plans on creating an automaton resembling Athena, to remain at his side in the new universe Hera is creating. Elsewhere in the catacombs, Hercules and Amadeus run into a dragon-like machine. The former is confident that he could handle the robot by himself but he feels pain from its fiery breath, therefore, he admits that he needs help. Using his hypermind, Amadeus knocked off a small joint, disassembling the dragon. He then gives Hercules the bottle containing water from the River Lethe, to wipe an enemy's memory. But just as he was about to tell Hercules about Athena's prediction about him dying, two separate holes open beneath them. They both fall into separate cells specially made by Hephaestus. Hercules is bound in the adamantine net that Hephaestus used to capture both Ares and Aphrodite sleeping together, while Amadeus is blinded by random strobe lights and piercing tones to prevent him from using his hypermind. Hephaestus tells the two that their cells both have a button. Whoever presses the button first would be set free, bu would die from nerve gas made from adamantine particles that would kill even Hercules., to test who is the truer friend to the other. Both Hercules and Amadeus simultaneous press their respective button, setting themselves free. Delphyne then holds gun to Hephaestus' head, demanding that he free and cure Athena; her reasons are as an Amazon to protect all womankind. Then suddenly, Continuum activates, causing all matter on their Earth to vanish and be replaced to the other. Up on Continuum, Zeus pleads Hera to stop this, confessing that he may be to blame for the humans having such misguided problems. He believes that being reborn has given him a second chance and asks her to start over, but not in another universe. Touched by her husband's words, Hera decides to relent. Unfortunately, Typhon does not intend to stop, deciding to leave Hera and her followers in the crumbling Earth. Shocked, Hera tries to remind him of the band Pulot gave her to control him, but it is apparent that there was no band. Together, Zeus and Hera attempt to attack him but their lightning doesn't even graze him. Typhon retaliates and blasts Hera's head off. He then rips off his shirt, revealing that he has Aegis' gorgon-faced breastplate on. | StoryTitle2 = Godmarked Part 4: Oh Hades...It Is On! | Writer2_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Inker2_1 = Gabriel Hardman | Colourist2_1 = Jeremy Roberts | Letterer2_1 = Tom Orzechowski | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor2_2 = Mark Paniccia | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Chimera * unspecified Cyclops * Other Characters: * * * Automata * * Locations: * Beneath the Olympus Group Headquarters Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = Meanwhile, down below Olympus Group HQ, the Agents of Atlas fight through the mythological guardians. Pressing her eat to a wall, Namora can distinctly hears Hercules. The Uranian checks telepathically and confirms it. M-11 checks through one of Hephaestus' automatons. They then view the use of Continuum, replacing their Earth. Namora attempts to pound through the wall but it is useless. She gives up, confessing her love for Hercules. Worse, Aphrodite hersels has arrived to do a showdown with Venus, who stole her name and face. | Solicit = "ASSAULT ON NEW OLYMPUS," Part 3 (of 4) Of all the giants, gods and monsters Hercules and his team of New and Mighty Avengers have faced in their battle through New Olympus, none may be as formidable as HEPHAESTUS, creator of the immortals' fearsome war engines! With what fearsome device will he try to ensnare and destroy the Hercules/Amadeus Cho team, which has reformed at last -- only to meet their doom? Find out as the New York Times Best-Selling creative team lead Herc on his biggest adventure yet! Plus: as the Agents of Atlas push into the stronghold of the Olympus group, Aphrodite decides to take matters into her own hands in Godmarked Part 3! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}